


Today's Special is...Green Tea and a Date

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel & Gabeazar - Today Your Barista Is... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Today's Special Is...'</p><p>Based off an anonymous prompt for the follow up from the previous story focusing on Gabriel and Balthazar.</p><p>The morning after Dean and Castiel's date, true to his word, Castiel sends Balthazar to the shop to meet Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Special is...Green Tea and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything other than Destiel. It's a little short, but I'm pleased with it. For you, anon, in thanks for your kind words in the review you left for 'Today's Special Is...'. Hope you enjoy! And as usual, feedback is more than welcome and immensely appreciated!

Morning came and with it, the mass of people in desperate need of their coffee fix before heading into their various jobs and obligations for the day.

Gabriel opened the coffee shop at the usual time, filling in for Dean after telling the guy to have fun on his date with the hot trenchcoat dude the night before. He snickered at how nervous Dean had been while waiting for Castiel to show. Dean Winchester, nervous. It was hilarious.

Shaking his head and humming to himself, Gabe went about putting things to rights to prepare for the customers that would inevitably come, eyeing the sidewalk sign warily to make certain it said what it was supposed to before setting it out in front of the store.

Not long after, the first wave of customers entered. He served them all with small talk, coffee and a smile just as he usually did, losing himself in the steady rhythm of the morning rush.

Finally, the line of people waiting was non-existent and Gabriel glanced at the clock to note that it was just after nine o’clock. Things always went so much faster with a rush, but Gabriel could just as easily pass the time if things were slow. He had a stash of magazines under the counter to prove it.

The bell on the door jingled and Gabe glanced up from wiping down the counter to see a tall, slender man with reddish brown hair enter the store. He wore jeans with a grey short sleeve shirt that had a deep v-neck, a long sleeve black shirt over the t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

“Damn,” Gabe muttered to himself, wishing for a moment the sign out front was still prompting people to give him their phone numbers. He definitely wanted this guy’s.

“Morning!” the man greeted with a dashing smile, his voice carrying a British accent that Gabriel wanted to roll in.

“Good morning, yourself! Can I help you?” Gabe inquired, slapping on his most charming smile and leaning against the counter.

“I certainly hope so. I’d like a green tea, please, and I’m wondering if you’re the one I’m supposed to introduce myself to,” the man said, long-fingered hands coming to rest on the counter as he, too, leaned against it to watch Gabriel.

The barista blinked, a bit caught off guard at that as he went about preparing the fellow’s tea for him. “Pardon?”

“Are you Gabriel?” the man clarified, that smile lingering as he eyed the shorter male up and down.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s me. Strapping fella like yourself can call me Gabe though.” He threw a wink in the mix with his smile as he poured the tea into a cup.

“Excellent. I was hoping you were. My name is Balthazar. My friend Castiel said I should drop by and say hello.”

That refreshed Gabriel’s memory of the night before. Castiel had told Dean he knew someone who was perfect for Gabe right before Gabe had discovered Dean’s stunt with the sign. The next time he saw Castiel, he was kissing the man, Dean be-damned.

“Right, I remember him mentioning you last night. Remind me to thank him,” Gabe said, returning that once over with a look of his own and offering Balthazar his tea.

Balthazar chuckled, “I need to thank him as well apparently. How much do I owe you?”

“How about you pick me up at six and we’ll call it even, gorgeous,” Gabe said, crossing his arms on the counter to lean on them, grinning at Balthazar.

The British man leaned in a little closer, close enough Gabriel could feel his breath exhale on his lips which only served to make his heart race in his chest. Those slender fingers make a feather-light trail down his cheek, Balthazar’s chuckle quiet and seductive.

“It’s a date,” he whispered, damn near purred if you asked Gabe, and stepped back. He gave Gabriel a wink then turned on his heels to head for the door, taking his tea with him.

“Damn,” Gabriel muttered again as Balthazar exited the shop. He couldn’t resist the giddy cheer he let loose but the store was empty so it didn’t matter, did it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
